


Dangerous Love

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Damsel!Jessie, Deliberate Badfic, Evil!Giovanni, F/M, First Time, Forbidden Love, Kidnapping, Knight!James, Loss of Virginity, Melodrama, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Oral Sex, Rescue, Sappy, Screaming Birth, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wangst, Window Dressing!Meowth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie and James finally admit their true feelings to each other! But big bad Giovanni forbids love among his ranks, how will they hide their relationship from him? Rocketshipping angst LEMON plz r&r!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated 2 all u Rocketshippers out there!!! THE LOVE OF J&J WILL NEVER DIE!! @---->\----

He could not deny it any longer. She was his life, his soul, his everything. James waited for Jessie to come out of the shower and took her wet hands in his own. She almost slapped him with her mallet before seeing the look in his eyes.

"What's wrong James?"

she asked, her sapphire blue eyes full of concern.

"I..." He swallowed. "I love you, Jessie. I always have." Jessie's eyes filled with tears and she smiled, her heart touched.

"Oh, James, I love you too! But I've always been so afraid of my feelings, that's why I always hit you and treated you like shit! I thought you could never love me for that reason!"

"Oh, Jessie, I forgive you for all the horrible violence you committed against me." He swept her in his arms and she leaned her head on his strong chest.

"From now on I'll only kick Meowth around, I promise," Jessie said. "I love you forever, James." Their lips met in a deep, passionate, tongue-tangling kiss as they started to take each other's clothes off. James's hands traced patterns on the soft creamy skin of Jessie's full breasts and Jessie stroked James's erect manhood as they fell onto the bed, moaning and touching each other. James spread Jessie's legs apart and stroked his tongue over her nether lips, softly teasing her petals and her jewel until she shook with climax.

"You taste good, Jess," he whispered as he lapped up her juices. Jessie blushed prettily.

"Thank you...now let me do you." She started to give him a blowjob until he pushed her head away, he needed to come inside her to complete their love! Jessie lowered herself onto his penis and let out a soft cry as her maidenhead tore away, and James leaned up to kiss away her tears.

"I'm sorry."

"IT's okay." She smiled and they started to make love, kissing each other, deep and passionate until they climaxed at the same time. James pulled out of her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They fell asleep in each others arms.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ @->->->

The next morning they woke up and got dressed, but James's heart was heavy.

"Jessie, we must keep our love a secret. The boss frowns upon romance within his ranks and he will punish us for sure if he finds out," he said. Jessie nodded even as her eyes filled with tears.

"Our love is a precious gift I want the world to know about, but I understand, James." She shivered. "But what if he does find out? So many bad things could happen!" James took her in his arms and held her close.

"I'll protect you, Jessica, with my life." Then MEowth came in, he'd been out chasing mice all night but he was back now.

"Did you two finally hook up?" he said.

"Yes Meowth Jessie and I love each other," James said. Meowth cheered.

"Yay! I always knew youse two were meant to be!" The three shared a group hug.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ @->->->

A month later Jessie rushed to the bathroom to throw up one morning and James was concerned. She'd fainted yesterday, the smell of food seemed to offend her stomach and she cried easily. What could possibly be the matter?

"Jessie I think we should take you to the doctor," he said as he carried her back to bed.

"Nooo! I hate doctors," Jessie moaned. "Besides, I think I know what's wrong..." She blushed, placing a hand on her stomach. "Remember that night we made love?" James's eyes widened.

"Jessie...you don't mean..."

"I'm pregnant with your child."

James fainted. Meowth scratched him awake and Jessie cried.

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh, Jessie, I'm the one who is sorry! It's my fault for not using protection!" He held her in his arms. "But I will protect you and our unborn child with my life!"

"Oh, James!"

Meowth hugged them both, happy he was going to be an uncle but scared for his friends.

"Jessie, will you marry me?" James asked. "I want our child to be born in wedlock." Jessie's eyes sparkled.

"Oh yes James, I will!"

The next day they went ring shopping and got married by a justice of the peace. They were so happy even though they were scared.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ @->->->

Months passed and Jessie and James tried to make themselves scarce, and Giovanni became suspicious. He knew something was up with those two, they'd always been a disgrace to Team Rocket and he knew they were breaking his rule of no love allowed. One day he caught them coming in after curfew, but the thing he noticed most of all was the bulge in Jessie's stomach. _Aha! They **are** in love, and she's carrying his child!_ He would punish them horribly for this, but he and Butch and Cassidy needed a plan because B &C were his favorites.

"I always knew Jessie was a little whore," Cassidy said.

"And that James is a moron," Butch said in his froggy voice. "So what should we do, boss? Beat them in front of all the others? Kill them? Set them on fire? Pee on their beds?"

"No, we should kidnap Jessie and take her baby away from her!" Cassidy suggested. "She'll be too fat and swollen and helpless to fight back!"

"That's perfect!" Butch said. Giovanni nodded approvingly.

"She looks like she'll give birth very soon," he said. "Cassidy, you distract James and Meowth. Butch, you take Jessie and knock her out and drag her fat ass to the secret kidnapping room."

"Got it, boss!" B&C said.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ @->->->

The next day James and Meowth were out shopping and Jessie was sitting in the garden with her hands on her swollen belly. Their baby would be born soon and she hoped it was a girl so she could name her after her missing mother, Miyamoto. She hoped James would be back soon, she missed her husband when he was away.

Suddenly, though, she heard a noise and felt something hit the back of her head. She screamed and fainted from the pain and the shock.

"Perfect" Butch said, picking her up and carrying her to the dark tower near Team Rocket Headquarters. He deposited her on a bed in a cold tiny room and locked the door. "Got her, boss!"

"Excellent," Giovanni said as Cassidy returned. "Did you keep them busy?"

"Yes, I talked James's ear off about q-tips and gave Meowth catnip toys. They never had a chance to worry about Jessie or go back to her."

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ @->->->

Jessie woke up in a cold, tiny room and was frightened. She was alone! Where was James?

"Hello?" she cried out. She wrapped her arms around her belly, as if trying to protect their baby from the scary situation. "What's going on?!"

"Hello, Jessica," Giovanni said menacingly. "You are being punished for breaking my most important rule! James will never be able to rescue you!" He laughed evilly and Jessie began to cry in fear.

"Oh, no, James!"

"He won't be yours anymore," Cassidy said cruelly. "I'll take him away from you, bitch!"

"And we're gonna take your baby away, too!" Butch said meanly. Jessie cried even more for how mean they were being.

"James, please come save me," she wept.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ @->->->

James got back to find Jessie missing. Immediately he knew what had happened, they'd been fearing this for the past nine months.

"Giovanni took her!" he wailed. "Meowth, we have to go rescue her!"

"Yeah but where?" Meowth asked. "I guess we should check HQ first." So they did but there was no sign of Jessie. All the other Rockets looked at them strangely until James cornered one and demanded to know where Jessie was.

"I dunno! Try the dark tower behind the building!" the guy said. James let him go and off they went to rescue Jessie.

When they got there, they were stopped by Butch and Cassidy. Butch glared at him while Cassidy gave him a sultry look.

"Hello James, you're looking handsome today. Your fat girlfriend Jessie isn't going to be pretty after she has that stupid brat, so why don't you come with me?" she purred sexily, rubbing her body against James's. James pushed her away.

"Jessie is my wife and I love her more than life itself, you dirty whore! Move!"

"You're not going anywhere," Butch taunted. "We're gonna kill you for what you did! The boss is sooooo mad!" James almost cried from the fear, but Meowth scratched B&C across the face. While they were blinded by the pain, James kicked Butch over and slapped Cassidy, then somehow broke the door down and rushed into the dark tower. He ran up many flights of stairs until he heard sobbing from a tiny room at the top.

"JEssie!"

"Don't even try it." The door swung open to reveal Giovanni holding a passively sobbing Jessie in his grasp, his hands roughly caressing her belly. "Your precious spawn will arrive any time now, but you two will never get to see it. I'll lock both of you in this tower forever before I kill you!"

"You monster!" James yelled. He lunged at Giovanni, but Gio took a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Jessie's head.

"One wrong move, and she dies."

"JESSIE!" James cried in fear.

"James, help me!" Jessie wept.

"Think James think," he whispered to himself, he had to do something or his precious Jessie and their baby would die! Suddenly he had an idea!

"Very well..." He pretended to back off while Meowth snuck up behind Giovanni. When Giovanni seemed satisfied, he lowered the gun...only to have Meowth grab it and toss it to James. In shock, Giovanni let go of Jessie and leapt up to face the two.

"You tricked me!" he yelled. James then shot Giovanni in the leg.

"This is for hurting my Jessie!" he yelled, then shot and killed Giovanni in the head. Giovanni's body slumped to the floor and James ran to Jessie, cradling her in his arms. "Oh, I never should have left you alone, my love! Are you going to be okay?"

"Oh, James, I was so scared!" Jessie cried as she buried her face in his shoulder. "But I always knew you would come to- _ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ " She doubled over and clutched her belly. "It's time, James, the baby's coming!"

"Oh no!" James panicked, there was no way to get her to the hospital from here. Suddenly a figure stepped from the darkness, pale and nervous.

"I can help you. I was forced to work here as a guard for Giovanni, but I know how to deliver babies," a young woman said. "My name is Rachel."

"It's coming out _now!_ " Jessie wailed.

"Push Jessie push!" James said as Jessie laid on the bed with her legs apart. Jessie screamed as she started to give birth, Rachel at the foot of the bed with a clean towel and James holding her hand. Meowth stayed in the background because a Pokemon in the way wouldn't be sanitary.

"You did this to me James!" Jessie yelled as she pushed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"It's a girl!" Rachel announced as Jessie finished having the baby. Jessie immediately softened and her eyes sparkled as James kissed her forehead.

"A beautiful little girl..." she gushed as Rachel cleaned off the baby and wrapped her in a soft towel. "She has your eyes, I think."

"But she looks as beautiful as her mommy," James said. "What shall we name her?"

"Miya Rose," Jessie said as Rachel handed her their daughter. "Hello, little Miya Rose, I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your daddy," James said. Meowth and Rachel both cried with happiness at this beautiful scene of happy parents and their newborn baby. Then Rachel called the hospital so Jessie and the baby could get checked out.

"Let's quit Team Rocket," James said. Jessie agreed, the boss was dead and they wanted to live a normal happy life and raise their little girl together. Jessie and the baby were both healthy and fine, so the hospital let them go and they went off to the secret cabin they'd lived in for the past nine months. They lived happily ever after.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dangerous Love - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236701) by Anonymous 
  * [Dangerous Love - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236701) by Anonymous 




End file.
